Kyoji Kagami
Kyoji Kagami (鏡形而 Kagami Kyōji) is a fictional character in the manga / anime series Get Backers. In the original Japanese version, he's voiced by Sakurai Takahiro. History '"IL" Arc' A resident of Babylon City (the topmost tower of the Infinity Fortress), Kagami came down to the lower town to "observe" the retrievers of "IL" by first joining MakubeX's side and then later by going his own way towards the climax of the IL arc as the main characters come to finally confront and persuade MakubeX not to use the IL. Kagami first appears inside MakubeX's monitor room, asking MakubeX if he thought that the Raitei of old was some kind of god. When Ginji Amano and Kuroudou Akabane of the IL retrievers prematurely arrived in the underground waste districts, both Kagami (after his introduction) and Juubei go to encounter and greet them. In their immediate absence, Sakura questions MakubeX over whether they can really trust him, her believing that one from Babylon City would not swear loyalty to MakubeX. MakubeX claims that Kagami is very hard to read as a person and that in contrast, Kagami is easily able to see through all of Makubex's plans. Makubex acknowledges that Kagami is someone to be feared, but at the same time admits that he needs his powers. With Juubei squaring off against Ginji, Kagami is paired off against Akabane. Kagami's fight with Akabane starts off slow, both men claiming that the other is not taking the fight seriously. Kagami obliges Akabane's request to fight seriously and uses his Diamond Dust technique. Kagami goads Akabane after he falls to the ensnarement of his attack. At first, hoping to see what no man, woman or child has ever seen, Kagami promptly makes his exit from the encounter after Akabane goads him back and uses his Bloody Cross attack to destroy a mirror image of him. As Juubei is essentially outmatched by his own opponent, Kagami approaches him afterwards and Juubei worringly asks him if what they are doing by following MakubeX is right. Kagami calms him down and convinces him that if he followed his path of his own free will then there shouldn't be any qualms of seeing where it all leads in the end regardless of what he believes. Juubei however with little trust of Kagami though as with MakubeX and Sakura before asks him at the last minute that if he's sure if he knows what the right answer to the question is anyway and Kagami brushs it off claiming that "who knows really". After the IL recovery service reconvenes inside the numerical doors room, Himiko Kudo takes her turn of rolling the dice as the fourth member of the IL retrievers and ends up taking door #4 for herself. Inside the large VR room which everyone secretly enters Kagami awaits her as her opponent. Himiko instantly stays cautious and stationary whilst in Kagami's presence claiming that the aura he gives off reminds her very much of Akabane and Kagami asks her as his impatience grows if something was wrong?. He tells her that obviously she is from the outside world so she isn't used to the shadows and darkness in the Infinity Fortress but assures that dawn will soon come, Himiko asks what he means just after and the entire area recreates itself via Virtual Reality into the scenery of a Mayan sacrificial altar. Kagami claims there's at least some value in observing her for the time being and the two fight but despite Kagami's clear power, speed and skill levels over her, he is forced to take her seriously when she reveals that she can screen the air around her since she is an expert using poisons herself rendering Kagami's Diamond Dust attack moot and ends up seeing through his mirror reflections and eventually cuts his ear piece off. He applauds her skill and claims that she is exactly what one should expect from one of the Voodoo Children which leaves her shocked momentarily and asking frantically how he knows about the Voodoo Children. Kagami overpowers her and commits her to the Mayan altar where she is supposed to be sacrificed and claims jokingly as Himiko hurls abuse at him on the altar that she is a fairly bad loser, Ban arrives luckily in the nick of time and uses his Evil eye on Kagami to distract him from taking Himiko off the sacrificial altar. Ban comes to the realization finally about what he thinks the IL is exactly and Kagami comes to the conclusion as well that Ban himself is a dangerous man indeed as the two finally see each other as they really are. Himiko still wanting to fight Kagami however uses her Acceleration perfume on herself doubling and then tripling her speed, with this she more than makes an adequate opponent for Kagami then (at the expense of receiving injuries from breathing in the perfume) and he is forced to retreat with the acknowledgement of what Ban came to slightly earlier, that in the end all thats important is the IL and that Kagami has made his observation on Himiko for now. At the climax of the arc Kagami welcomes the main characters to MakubeX's lair and steps aside for them all to enter into to face off against MakubeX, Kagami also notices that more than the alloted members of the IL retrieval team also made it to the final door (including Emishi and Juubei who fought for MakubeX earlier) and walks away wondering if MakubeX foresaw even that coming as per his earlier calculations and predesigns as his role in the arc ends. Over time Kagami becomes enamoured by Himiko and how well she did when she fought him on the VR Mayan altar and eventually comes into possession of her and awaits her seventeenth birthday when she will become a key he can use to re-enter Babylon City. He also intends to marry Himiko, claiming to love her. However, he may have a more sinister plan at hand: He once commented, "...And your (Himiko's) heart will be mine!" It should be noted that at the beginning of the Voodoo Child arc, Himiko had a dream of Ban Mido ripping her heart out. '"Voodoo Child" Arc' In the "Voodoo Child" Arc, Kagami was shown next to Der Kaiser within the stands of the stadium, observing the Queen's Cup. Kagami mentioned to Der Kaiser that his son was quite impressive; a genius even. Der Kaiser utilizied his illusionary powers on Kagami, surprising Kagami completely. Later on, during Ginji's fight, Kagami questioned Der Kaiser if awakening Ginji was part of his plan. He then tells Der Kaiser that history has strayed from the Archiver's direction. Kagami then realized that Der Kaiser was attempting to take control of history without a thought for his son's life, and by using Raitei as a sacrificial lamb. Der Kaiser then stated that Kagami and the rest of those from Babylon City were now his enemies. After Der Kaiser's plan had failed, due to the interference of various factors, Fuuga took center stage. However, Der Kaiser instantly realized that someone else was playing the puppet master behind the scenes - Kyoji Kagami. Kyoji Kagami then decided to end the play, shattering the world around everyone, revealing that everything was merely an illusion - the people in the crowd, the arena, everything but the participants. After the revelation of the Queen's Cup, and the plans of the Voodooists, Kyoji Kagami captured the entranced Himiko Kudo. Then commenced to state that she was his bride now. Kagami explained that he now had the other half of the Voodoo Child, the true heir to the witches. Because of this, he could now break the spell of the Witch Queen. After a short discussion with the GetBackers, Kyoji Kagami took Himiko Kudo away into the light, back to Infinity Fortress. '"Get Back the Lost Time" Arc' In the "Get Back the Lost Time" arc, during the start of the arc, Kagami and Himiko were introduced. The Himiko in the mirror had already given Kagami her love, but he wanted hers as well. He explained to them that when both of them came to love a single man, they would become a single Himiko. The power of love and hatred would break the seal and open the path to Babylon. Himiko explained to him that she only loved one man, in which he replied that he understood. Not too long later, Kagami is once again seen talking to Der Kaiser within his castle. Kagami informed Der Kaiser that the GetBackers had entered into Infinity Fortress. After a brief conversation, Kyoji Kagami was attacked by Shimon Miroku for his rudeness against Der Kaiser, yet it was only a mirror that was attacked. In Volume 32, Kyoji Kagami was seen observing the actions of Masaki Kurusu, the Cursed Knights, the Kokuchouins, and the Voodoo King through a mirror shard. Saizou appeared before him with Fuuga, and the two shared a brief conversation. Kagami revealed that he knew Saizou's history, without Saizou having a hint. It was during this chapter, that Kagami was revealed to have a deck of the Divine Design. Later on, Kyoji Kagami was seen with Himiko Kudo once again. It was shown that Kagami had delivered Himiko several of gifts. After a confused and distraught Himiko asks Kagami about her existence, he explains that the "Voodoo Child" is the aborted off-spring of a Witch's Heir. Himiko and Yamato were killed before they were even born. But before their souls had slipped completely into the land of the dead, they were revived by the Voodooists using a secret technique. Thus, both become Voodoo Children. He then explained that on her 17th Birthday, both Himiko's would become one. Everything would happen within just 24 hours... At the end of the manga, after Ban had altered destiny once again, Kagami commened on the GetBackers' success. Near the end of Volume 33, Kyoji Kagami had taken notice that Masaki Kurusu had finally decided to make his move. Kyoji Kagami then revealed within the back of his mind that he would have the last laugh, as that much had been decided by the Archive already. In Volum e 35, Kyoji Kagami returns alongside with Himiko as they meet up with Masaki Kurusu. Kagami was keeping an eye on them, and was quite pleased that they had finally gained Der Kaiser's key. During their discussion, they realized that Akabane and Hevn had appeared within their territory. Kagami took it upon himself to personally eliminate Akabane and Hevn. Kagami made his appearance known to Akabane and Hevn, and instantly decided to take Akabane out. Akabane was disappointed in Kagami's attempt to use an illusion on him, but Kagami had reflected himself, creating countless of true bodies, emerging from two opposing mirrors. As the mirrors overwhelmed Akabane, one of them attempted to kill Hevn, but Akabane intervened. As the mirror had connected with Akabane's blood, Akabane decided to use his new ability to also create clones of his own to match Kagami's. Akabane then explained that by Kagami dividing himself into clones, he also divided his power. He stated that although the mirrors were real bodies, they couldn't possess 100% of his real strength. Each subsequent reflection in opposing mirrors were weaker than the one before - a copy of a copy. All of the Akabane's stabbed Kagami, stating that no mirror could possess 100% reflectivity. However, it was revealed that the real Kagami was not there. In Volume 37, Kagami noticed that Yohan Kokuchouin, Kazuki Fuuchouin, and Juubei Kakei had fallen in battle. Kagami was quite surprised to see that Yohan had fallen and figured that even the Archive could not have foreseen such an event. Himiko commented that something had ended, and something else had begun. Kagami then revealed that "Time" had... In Volume 38, once tha doors had opened, Kagami commented that the battle had begun. However, because space-time had become so close to chaos, the dead was able to come back to life. Yamato Kudo came back from the dead, in order to wake his sister up from her trance. As Himiko had regained her sense of self, Kagami explained to her that he was the very embodiment of the Infinity Fortress. Kagami then re-introduced himself as Kyoji Kagami. He was the world's top dimensional physicist and metaphysicist. He developed the mirror-induced dimensional surfactant reaction. By establishing the importance of the so-called "Magic Mirror Effect," he was induced as a member of the Brain Trust. The "Head" acknowledged his value and his dream of the way things ought to be. Kagami revealed that the First Future would make a perfect utopia, but the Witch Queen came and messed everything up. Kagami revealed that Himiko had the blood of the Witch Queen within her, and that Himiko was the encryption key split into two parts for security. Now that he had Himiko, he could format the world and rebuild it from scratch. He revealed that Himiko wasn't even supposed to be born, and that Ban Mido wasn't supposed to have a little sister like her, revealing yet another new revelation. As Himiko awakened as the Key, the Voodoo King had also freed himself from his shell. At that point, Kyoji Kagami had revealed himself before Ban Mido and his group, handing Himiko back to them. Kyoji Kagami and the Voodoo King were ready to initiate the Ogre Battle in order to claim the Greatest of Titles. Ban Mido challenged Kyoji Kagami, while Ginji went to face off against the Voodoo King. As the battle between Kagami and Ban went on, it was completely one-sided in Kagami's favor. The Archiver explained to MakubeX that Kagami was the embodiement of his eyes. Because of that, he rewarded him with invincibility and the power that transcends Death. However, Ban Mido was able to bypass Kagami's Magic Mirror effect, and the disruption of his own time flow. MakubeX explained that also Kagami possessed greater than 100% reflectivity, Ban was able to utilize a "Reverse Curse" that led Kagami to attack the reflection of his own arm in a mirror. As the battle reached its conclusion, Kagami had drowned himself in his thoughts, and became less concentrated on the battle. He figured out that there was an unknown quantity that he couldn't define, no matter what. He figured out that the solution that the Witch Queen spoke of was either Beta or Gamma. He also figured out that the Archiver had set him up, as this was its plan from the very start. Ban violently attacked Kagami, but Kagami was able to escape. As Kyoji Kagami had finally realized the full nature of the events of GetBackers, Akabane was sent to silence him for discovering too much. At this moment, Makubemadeherappearanceas well. Makube explained to Kagami that the world was about to return to zero, but Kagami had already figured it out. Kagami then explained to Akabane that he knew the truth. Just like formatting a hard disk doesn't ean a complete erasure of data, it only makes the disk pure, void of all information. Kagami explained the deletion of a computer and its memory and information through technological terms, relating it to the end of the world. Makube then revealed that Kagami was the youngest member of the Brain Trust, brimming with potential, and asked him how he would shape the world. Kagami replied that he didn't even know, and that he simply wanted to show the Witch Queen his genius. He despised the fact that the Witch Queen never appreciated his talents. However, he decided to let it go, since it was all in the past. Makube asked Kagami to join them, as all was not finished yet. There remains the matter of the Ogre Battle, which would decide the fate of the world. Kagami simply smiled, in the same fashion that he always does, stating that he would simply take a nap. Makube and Akabane decided to leave, with Makube telling Kagami to sleep well, for when he would awaken, he would probably find himself in a different world different from the one that he knew. Abilities Deeply calculating and cautious, Kagami's penchant for observing and planning also makes him a master strategist. Kagami hails from Babylon City, and is later revealed to be the "Eyes" of the Archiver. He also stated to be the Embodiment of the Infinity Fortress. Therefore, he can be considered to be among the top tier characters in the series. He's a master of mirrors, which meant that his fighting style revolves around il lusions and doubles by using diffuse reflections. Kagami is able to exist in countless numbers, like the infinite reflections of two opposing mirrors. One of his favourite weapons of choice is his mirror fragments, which are ground so finely that they resemble Diamond Dust which Kagami claims are made of demonic shards. When unleashed, these fragments can be inhaled by the opponent or absorbed through the skin if touched recklessly. Then, being diamond sharp, they damage the internal organs of the victim, even shredding them whenever possible. However, his claims were proven to be true, as it was revealed that the shards of mirror that he uses distrubs his opponent's time flow. These mirror fragments are made from the material that mirrored the entirety of the universe as well. MakubeX explained that Kagami's mirrors possessed greater than 100% reflectivity, but there was a bug in his system - one that Ban Mido was able to figure out. Kyoji Kagami also has the power to trap his opponents within mirror shards. - In this particular picture, he opens up his hand, and gives Himiko back to the group, whom had he just placed within the mirror. Another weapon in his arsenal is his speed. Very few characters have managed to match him in this department, except Ban, Akabane and Himiko while under the effects of her Acceleration Scent, and while all of their time frames were being disturbed. (Although it should not have mattered to Akabane) Later, during his fight with Ban Mido, Kagami explains that he inhabit a different frame of time than Ban Mido. Kagami exists in different frames of time, because he comes from a completely different universe. Kagami explains that because he exists within a different frame of time, Ban could not follow the movements of someone who didn't exist within his time frame. *In this particular battle, because of the Magic Mirror effect, it was even more harder for Ban to fight him because the Magic Mirror disturbed Ban's own flow of time. In Volume 32, it was shown that Kagami also has his own deck of the Divine Design cards. 'Trivia' * His favourite activity is to observe the actions of his opponents, hence his title The Observer. In the power struggle among the denizens of Babylon City, he appears to defer to the Voodoo King, though the King suspects him of treachery. He's also known as "the Lord of the Looking Glass" (魔鏡の王) because of his skills with illusions. * Alluding to his association with mirrors, Kagami is also a handsome and charming man (Ban's nickname for him is "Bar Host"). Also, his surname means "mirror". * Kyoji Kagami was the world's top Dimensional Physicist and Metaphysicist. He also developed the Mirror-Induced Dimensional Surfactant Reaction. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121111184906/getbackers/images/3/3b/087.png Category:Characters Category:Brain Trust Category:Male